Mother Dearest
by OnlineAddictions217
Summary: Princess Celestia hasn't told anypony about a husband and daughter, and it's been far too long since she's seen either them together; she can't stand it anymore! Read to find out what happens when she tells the mane six! (One shot)


**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic! I just wrote the fanfiction! If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry. I also added characters of my own so no flame comments please; I WILL NOT READ THEM. (** _Italics_ – _thoughts/dreams/writing_ ; "..." – speech **) please enjoy and tell me what you think** **.**

The Princess of the Sun sat at her throne, a picture of a stallion and another picture of a certain rainbow-manned filly on her wall. The filly was a cyan Pegasus with hot pink eyes. The stallion was a rainbow-manned Pegasus as well with yellow eyes, and a lance corporal of the royal guard; still dressed in his golden armor. She sighed. _"I can't just keep staring at these pictures, even if he's now living in Cloudsdale...and my only daughter is now living in Ponyville on her own..."_ The princess thought with a sigh.

"Is something wrong Princess Celestia?" a guard asked.

"N-no...I'm fine, but I need to send a letter. I'll be in my room. If anypony comes to see me tell them I need some privacy unless it's a dire situation." The alicorn said as she stood from her throne.

"Yes Princess." The stallion said with a bow.

Celestia went to her room and took out an ink well and some paper and sat on a cushion.

 _Dear Rainbow Dash, I wish to see you in Canterlot Castle. Feel free to bring your friends if you want; there is something you need to know. - Princess Celestia_

The princess then sent the letter and waited.

 **Meanwhile in Ponyville**

A letter came to the Golden Oaks Library, and a purple baby dragon read it aloud to a young unicorn and her five friends.

" _Dear Rainbow Dash, I wish to see you in Canterlot Castle. Feel free to bring your friends if you want; there is something you need to know. - Princess Celestia_."

"Should we go now?" A yellow Pegasus asked.

"Fluttershy makes a good point, it sounds important Twilight." The baby dragon said.

"I know...I know, but what did she mean?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe she'll explain it when we get there." An orange earth pony said.

"That may be true Applejack, but what if she doesn't?"

"She has to!" A white unicorn protested. "She's our princess! She can't just not explain something that she's said without a detail!"

"But Rarity..." Twilight started before sighing. "Ok fine, we'll go."

"Yay!" A pink earth pony exclaimed as she jumped around the room.

A rainbow-manned pony sat her down. "Settle down Pinkie..." She said calmly; though, she wasn't really smiling like she usually does.

Twilight looked at them. "Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, do either of you have any idea what she meant.

Pinkie shrugged.

"Does it really matter? If she wants to talk to us it's probably important; we'd be dumb not to go." Rainbow Dash said as she got up. "If we're gonna go then why are we still sitting here?" She asked. _"I hope it's about the whereabouts of my mother like I asked..."_ She thought.

The others nodded, agreeing, and stood to follow their friend to the train station.

~Time Skip~

The train pulled into Canterlot Station and the ponies aboard got off.

The six mares looked around before heading to the castle.

Rainbow Dash opened the doors to Celestia's throne room and saw the Sun Princess sitting on her throne. "Princess Celestia, we go your letter. What did you want to talk to us about?" She asked.

"Well, I need to confess something rather important." The princess stated.

"What is it and who is it about?"

"Do you see these pictures?"

"Yes, but what-" Rainbow started to say before stopping; noticing that the filly in the photo was herself. "Why do you have my picture on your wall?" She asked. She then realized why and her eyes widened slightly.

"That's what I needed to talk to you and your friends about. You see, this stallion and I...we're your parents..."

There was a collective gasp among the six mares.

"Y-you're kidding right?" Twilight asked. "You can't be..."

"I'm not kidding."

Twilight looked from Rainbow Dash to Celestia and the photo of Rainbow's father. _"How is this possible?!"_ She asked herself.

Rainbow's eyes were wide and she was now sitting on the floor in complete shock. _"I never even MET my mother...Dad never talked about her..."_ She thought.

Fluttershy looked at her friend. "Rainbow Dash? Are you alright?"

"I-I thought...I never even knew my mother..." She said; her voice cracking slightly.

Celestia walked over to the six. "I'd like to speak with Rainbow Dash alone please..."

The other five nodded and walked out; Twilight shutting the door behind them.

Rainbow looked at the alicorn. "Why couldn't you tell me sooner?" She asked desperately; almost on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash, but I could never make time; I have royal duties here..."

"Does that mean that I'm a princess?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes, your father is still my husband, so you are a princess."

"He didn't mention you at all..."

"He probably didn't want to overwhelm you."

"You could've had us come visit..."

"Again, I couldn't make time."

"You're my mother! You're supposed to make time!" Dash yelled; tears running down the sides of her face.

Celestia felt bed; she never made time to see her only daughter and husband. She got down to Rainbow's level and pulled her into her arms and hugged her tight. "I know I should've made time, and I'm truly sorry for not doing so. Your father did keep in touch with me though." She said in a hushed tone as she stroked the cyan mare's rainbow mane.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Celestia asked.

"It's Rainbow Blaze..." A stallion said; muffled by the door.

The two mares stood.

"Come in." Celestia said.

The doors opened and a purple, rainbow-manned stallion stepped in and shut the door behind him; wearing golden armor.

"I see you still have your armor Corporal Blaze." Celestia said with an eyebrow raised; she was smiling a little.

"Yeah. I thought I'd wear it, ya know...for old time's sake." The stallion said with a sheepish smile. "Have you told Dash yet?"

"I just did actually." She said as she gave a gentle smile to Rainbow Dash.

Dash returned the gentle smile and got closer to her after her mother placed a wing around her.

"So she knows everything?" Blaze asked.

"Yes. She knows who her mother is, that she's a princess, that you're a prince, and everything about us."

"Good." The stallion said as he hugged both of them.

Dash smiled and for once actually felt at home.

The other five peeked in; smiles crawling onto their faces as they spotted Celestia, Blaze, and Rainbow hugging.

Celestia looked at the door and saw them. "Oh you five can come back in now."

They walked back into the room; Twilight was the first to speak.

"Does this mean Rainbow has to move here?"

"If she doesn't want to I understand."

Rainbow looked up at Celestia then at the floor. "That's hard to choose between you and where I live now. I just found out that you're my mother, and I have my friends in Ponyville..."

"Then how about you come stay here on the weekends, and then during the weekdays you can stay in Ponyville?"

Rainbow smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Celestia smiled back. "Then it's settled."

"Good to see that nothing has gone sour between you two." Blaze said before standing.

"You should move into the castle Rainbow Blaze; it get awfully lonely around here without my husband being here."

"I can do that."

"Ok."

The couple smiled.

Rainbow Dash walked back to her friends.

"So, you're a princess..." Twilight said.

"Yeah. Who knew? Me - a princess. Normally I'd say that those two words should never be in the same sentence, but now that I know who my mother is, I think I can accept it."

"I'm glad you're happy with all of this."

"I am."

Luna walked into the room just then. "Sister, did you finally tell-" She started to ask, but she stopped when she saw Rainbow Blaze and Rainbow Dash. "I'm guessing you did?"

"Yes I did. Blaze is moving into the castle, and Rainbow Dash will be staying here on the weekends."

"Ok. I'll make sure everything is ready for then."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dash smiled.

Pinkie couldn't help but to smile too. _"I always knew she wasn't really smiling, but that right there is true smile."_ She thought.

 **I've rewritten this to be more fluent, as it had been pointed out. I listen to criticism, so don't be shy; I won't hate you guys for helping me make my stories better XD**


End file.
